


hands

by prefacing



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, hands???, i'm so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefacing/pseuds/prefacing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leo has always admired elliot's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> written three years ago as a writing exercise. protip: don't study gre vocab and try and write fic at the same time. it doesn't work

leo has always admired elliot's hands. 

they are strong, resilient, graceful. they are hands that belong to a fighter, a man of action, and not to a spoiled noble brat who has never had to work a day in his life. 

but it's when elliot's hands are on his skin that leo admires them the most--though in all honesty, the dark-haired boy has to admit that during those times, his thoughts are less about admiration than they are about pleasure and sheer need. 

as elliot will be the first to tell anyone, leo's halcyon demeanor is all just an act, a mask to make opaque the maelstrom of emotion inside. leo is someone who prefers being in control at all times, and the moments leo lets his emotions rise to the surface are few and far in between.

this, however, is one of those times.

leo's sharp intake of breath as elliot's fingers perch lightly on leo's stomach is all the blonde needs to forge ahead. pressed up against the headboard, leo finds that he can't, for some reason, maneuver his way back into control. though elliot is naive when it comes to touching, groping, kissing, leo finds it all charming, the way elliot fumbles through it all with a complete lack of ostentation. in a world that revolves around propriety and rank, the frankness and tactlessness with which elliot treats leo is something he holds near and dear to his heart (and not only because of the endless entertainment it brings).

but today, it seems elliot (or more specifically, elliot's hands) know exactly just what it is leo wants.

they slide down, then back up, in circles and in stars, and leo wonders how, just this once, elliot manages to play him as smoothly as he plays the piano that sits in the parlor, drawing forth a slow but steady climax. his own fingers grasp at the sheets tenuously, back arching (which, mind, is exceedingly hard seeing as how there's a headboard at his back and an elliot at the front) in a silent, tacit plea for more. 

leo has one brief second to wonder if wresting control from elliot would be worth it when adept hands dip lower, caressing, stroking, meticulously clipped nails scoring thin lines down leo's cock. all the words and cheeky remarks he has stored dissipate, replaced instead by emotions, pure and simple.

tomorrow, when his senses are in full capacity and his shirt is buttoned and his glasses are perched upon his nose once more, he'll flash a smile at elliot, sanguine and insouciant, and ask the youngest nightray just where he learned his bedroom skills from.

but today, all leo can think is how beautiful elliot's hands are.


End file.
